Reasons Why
by SilentAnokoku
Summary: Shizuo saw his reddish brown eyes flicker to the side and his muscles tense beneath his dark clothes. He scowled, knowing that the flea was going to slip out of the way as usual. However that was not so. Shizaya. BL. Has a plot...sorta.
1. His Blood

_I DO NOT OWN DURARARA! (as much as I wish I did XD)_

* * *

Something reeked in Ikebukuro. Something always reeked when _that flea_ was around.

Scowling, Shizuo Heiwajima crushed a smoldering cigarette stub underfoot.  
Tom sighed beside him, "I know that look. Izaya, right?"  
The blond bristled in response.  
"Well, they were the last one today. We'll resume in a bit, I'm taking a week or so off. My family keeps complaining about not seeing them for the holidays."  
"...Gotcha."

* * *

"IIIIII-zaaaaaa-yaaaaa-kuuuuun," Shizuo menacingly called to the black haired man who was slumped heavily against a lamppost.

Izaya looked up quickly, barely in time to be dodge an incoming vending machine.

As several nearby good-for-nothings scuttled away anxiously in the wake of the assault, Izaya flicked out his blade a strange look upon his face. A pained look.

Shizuo cracked his knuckles, a scowl upon his face, "Damn you, Izaya.."  
A bitter chuckle and a smirk. "What did I do this time, Shizu-chan~?"  
"Exist," the blond repsonded curtly, eyeing a nearby cluster of vending machines.

Swiftly uprooting one of the vending machines, Shizuo wasted no time in putting it to the task of plowing a certain information broker into the ground.

The black haired man's grin vanished, a focused look in its place. Shizuo saw his reddish brown eyes flicker to the side and his muscles tense beneath his dark clothes. He scowled, knowing that the flea was going to slip out of the way as usual.  
However, that was not so.

A strangled cry rose from the smaller man as one of his legs buckled beneath him and he clutched a spot on his torso as his knife clattered to the ground.

A wave of worry coursed through Shizuo, dispelling his rage. He didn't even realize how bizarre it was for him to worry about the information broker as he rushed to Izaya's side.

The black haired man was curled up on his right side, hissing quietly in pain. His left hand was balled up in a fist, half hiding his face as his right hand clutched his side.

"Izaya.." Shizuo trailed off, concerned and confused.  
The adressed bit his lip. "What?" he replied bitterly, "You're about to kill me right? Get on with it..."  
"...What's wrong with your side?"  
"'_What's wrong with your side?'_" the information broker mimicked mockingly. "The hell do you think is wrong with it? _I got shot._"_  
_Shizuo felt his temple pulsate irritable. He sighed, "Look, _flea_, I'm just trying to figure out whether or not it will be fair if I kill you now."  
Cringing and clutching at his side once more, Izaya spat back at him, "Well I don't need your damned help if you're not going to kill me. Stupid protozoan..."  
The blond narrowed his eyes. "You're sulking like a little kid. You're getting my help, if you want it or not!" With that Shizuo got up and pocketed Izaya's knife and carefully scooped up the smaller man into his arms.

Izaya squirmed briefly, his face slightly red in the lamplight. However, his own pain and Shizuo threatening to drop him if he continued, prompted the information broker to stop.

"...Where?" the black haired man quietly mumbled against the blond's chest.  
"Hn?"  
"Where-" a cringe and a muted whimper "-are we going..?"  
"Shinra's, obviously."  
"Ah.."  
"You going to tell me what happened or am I just going to have to wonder why the hell you're bleeding on my clothes as I carry you?"  
"Heh...Always about the clothes, hmm?"  
"Answer."  
"You should-" another cringe and muted whimper "-recognize this awful aim. Leg, torso. Isn't it obvi-" silence.

Shizuo blinked in surprise at the abrupt ending of speech and looked down at the slender man in his arms. Sighing in relief at the other man still breathing, he quickly ducked into the building where the pair's mutual friend lived.

* * *

Little more than the wounded man in his arms and his own friendship with the doctor prevented Shizuo from punching or throwing Shinra into the nearest wall.

The young doctor continued to stare at the pair in a bewildered manner, "Eh? Shizuo? Izaya? Oh..Did you actually kill Izaya this time..?"  
Shizuo sighed, "Possibly. If not just patch him up."  
"Of course, come in! Set him down on the couch."

Nodding in response, the blond strode in and carefully laid the slender, unconscious man upon the couch which Celty had just sprung up from.

"-_Are you all right? Did you two get in a fight again?-_" the headless woman's PDA voiced.  
"You could say that..." he responded as he leaned against a wall.  
"-_What do you mean?_-" she typed.

"I think," Shinra began," that Shizuo threw something at Izaya again. Only Izaya had been shot recently."  
"-_Izaya's been shot? By who?-_"  
"I'm not entirely sure. There's a very long list of people who would want to shoot or harm Izaya. Though the locations where he's been shot are the same as last time you were shot, Shizuo," Shinra shrugged. "Anyways, Celty, would you make some coffee for us? I'll be done with Izaya by the time the coffee is ready, most likely."  
"-_I've got it. Shizuo, how about you have a seat at the table?-_"

Shizuo nodded and glanced over at Izaya as he followed Celty into the attached kitchen. He wouldn't be surprised if that the moment Shinra was done treating Izaya's wound also happened to be the moment that the couple would proceed to question his actions _very_ thoroughly.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are welcome (translation: I want reviews but don't want to make them mandatory cause that not fun)._


	2. Because

_I UNFORTUNATELY DO NOT OWN DURARARA! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS_

_Enjoy~ ^^_

* * *

"So..." Shinra began, having finished dressing Izaya's wounds, "Why didn't you kill Izaya? The Shizuo I know wouldn't have any second thoughts about murdering Izaya Orihara."  
Shizuo opened his mouth to retort that it wouldn't have been fair, however Shinra promptly interrupted him.

"Or was Erika right?"

"-_Sh-Shinra! Don't say that!_-"

Ignoring the couple's exchanging of words, as well as the broken mug handle bits cascading out of his right hand, Shizuo massaged his temple with his other hand. Why _had_ he rescued the flea? He hated Izaya's very existence and was always looking forward to his demise.  
...Right?

"-_Shizuo?_-"

The blond was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Celty's phone.  
"Hn?" he grunted in reponse, glancing momentarily at Shinra doubled over in pain.  
"-_Please ignore Shinra at this point. Will you explain why you brought Izaya here -alive?_-"  
Shizuo sighed. He knew this was going to happen. "I was planning on killing him, honestly. But...he...basically crumpled to the ground before I managed to even hit him with anything. It made no sense..."  
"-_There you have it, Shinra. Don't assume such-_"

"Then why was he carrying Izaya _bridal_ style?" Shinra pointed out, smiling once more.  
"That's because he was injured!"  
"You could have thrown him over your shoulder. You're strong enough, Shizuo."  
"I..I was trying to make sure he got as little blood as possible on my clothes..!" the blond fumbled.

"-_Shinra! Stop bothering Shizuo!-_"  
"Yes, yes. I'm sorry. I just find this scenario rather...odd."

* * *

Shizuo sighed, his brows furrowed. Shinra really was right. The scenario was odd as compared to all other interactions between him and the flea. Why hadn't he left the flea to die or killed him right when he could? He wouldn't be surprised if the smaller man asked him after waking up.

* * *

_I hope you liked this. Reviews are encouraged. Especially since I'm feeling a bit discouraged about this. And sorry this chapter was so short! I'll try to avoid chapters as short as this in the future!_

_Until next time~_


	3. Troublesome

_I DO NOT OWN DURARARA! OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS_

_*headdesk* I feel so bad for the last chapter being so short. I'll try to make it up to you guys. It's just I wanted to cut off at the point I did because I wanted to do this chapter more from Izaya's side of things. ...Though honestly, in retrospect, that's a stupid reason XD._

_ALSO, changed the rating to M just in case of what I'm considering for later chapters. (not hardcore naughty things, just possible violence)_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy and that this one is long enough ^^;_

_

* * *

_

His senses having finally meshed together after several minutes of flickering in and out, Izaya allowed himself to let out a discontented groan. The information broker slowly gathered his thoughts and wits about him as much as he could, his mind clouded by something. Drugs, he surmised as Shinra's face came into his vision.

"Izaya? Can you hear me?" the doctor asked him worriedly.

He smirked wryly and attempted to sit up. "I was shot in the side and leg, Shinra- not given a concussion."  
Frantically, Shinra began to wave his hands, "Izaya! You need to lie down and rest! Please listen for onc-"

"You sure are acting like you got a concussion, flea. Lie down and rest like Shinra said," a rough voice spoke, accompanied by a warm, strong hand pushing Izaya back down.

"-_Shizuo! Be careful! Please!-_" Celty typed.  
"I _was _being careful," Shizuo stated dismissively.

As the Dullahan lightly scolded the blond, Izaya avoided Shinra's gaze as he felt his own face heat up. He remembered how he had arrived and was swarmed with embarrassment. It wasn't that he liked the protozoan- at least in _that_ way -it was just he had been seen vulnerable by the person he tried to hide that side from the most.

The information broker squirmed slightly under the doctor's gaze and wished he had something to hide behind, such as a blanket.

Izaya heard a quiet chuckle and glanced over at Shinra. The doctor was smiling, his eyes saying: _I can tell what you're feeling_.

He scowled with a huffed sigh and attempted to draw attention away from the unspoken topic. "So, how long do I have to play patient, Shinra?"  
"Well, you obviously won't heal as fast as Shizuo. I'm guessing you will be able to move safely in two weeks, at earliest. Until then you're going to have to take it easy. Also, I have a blood transfusion that should be here soon."  
"Ah...so does that mean I'm going to have to vegetate somewhere for two weeks?"  
"Yes, actually. And well..." the doctor trailed off.  
"Well?" Izaya questioned, his eyebrows raised.  
Then Shinra turned his attention to the ex-bartender in the room, "Shizuo, will you possibly put up with Izaya for at least two weeks? It's busy season and I don't want to leave Izaya alone here..."

Izaya widened his eyes. He felt like jumping to his feet and running out at that very moment. Knowing he'd fall on his face because of his wounded leg, however, the information broker proceeded to discreetly chew on his lip.  
The mere _thought _of being wounded and alone in an enclosed area with Shizuo made him rather anxious. He'd be trapped both by walls and his own physical condition.  
He frowned and adjusted himself enough to see Shizuo's reaction.

"...You expect me to watch over this flea when I already saved his good-for-nothing ass?" Shizuo growled.  
"Uh, well-" Shinra uneasily attempted to say.  
"You expect me to give him food, mind his injuries, and give him a place to sleep during my week off work?"  
"Not the injur-"  
"You _also_ expect me to trust him alone at _my home_ when I have to work?"

At this point, Shizuo's volume had climbed quite high as Celty attempted to calm the blond and prevent him from maiming the doctor who had suggested the blasphemous plan. Izaya smirked triumphantly.

Times such as this, he found Shizuo's temper to prove useful.

* * *

Or perhaps not so useful, Izaya mused on the fourth day after he had been shot.

Already in a foul mood from failing miserably with crutches earlier that morning, the information broker sourly transitioned from the seat of Celty's idling motorcycle to the sidewalk. He precariously balanced on a pair of accursed crutches. How he couldn't wait until he could stand on his own feet just fine.

Shizuo, who had been waiting on the sidewalk while Celty drove Izaya to the blond's apartment, snuffed out a cigarette underfoot.

As the ex-bartender retrieved the information broker's suitcase from the Dullahan, the smaller man swore he heard the other mutter, "Shouldn't have taken Shinra up on that bribe..."

"-_Izaya._-" Celty typed, her PDA's voice calling after the addressed.  
"Hm?" the black haired man looked over his shoulder at the headless woman.  
"-_Don't provoke Shizuo too much._-"  
Grinning, he responded, "You think so little of me~."  
"-_You give me little to make me think well about you._-"

As Celty drove off, Izaya turned his attention to the ex-bartender who was already entering the apartment complex.

* * *

After much frustration and nearly tripping all the way, Izaya had caught up to Shizuo who was fitting his key into the doorknob.

The blond then turned to glare at the black haired man. "Pull anything while you're here and I might just finish what I started the other night, _flea_."

Izaya smirked. He stil didn't understand why the taller man had spared him, but it didn't matter at the moment. After all, he couldn't pass up a chance to tease the bodyguard. "Oh, Shizu-chan~. That sounds so naughty~."

_**Crack**_.

"Oh! I think you're going to need to replace that~. Really, Shizu-chan, control your streng-"

The smaller man was interrupted by a loud roar from Shizuo. He heard the hinges creak as the monstrous man ripped off the already wounded door with seeming ease.

Forgetting his current handicap, Izaya instinctively tensed up in order to- in theory -spring out of Shizuo's and Shizuo's door's way.

This is not to say that the information broker didn't manage to avoid being rammed by a door. No, in fact, he was able to stumble on his crutches for the umpteenth time that day, and face-plant right out of the path of destruction.

Hissing in pain, Izaya wanted nothing more than to take more of the painkillers Shinra had prescribed.  
"Damn..." he muttered, half out of acknowledging he wasn't supposed to take more pills for at least two more hours, and also half out of realizing he had shown vulnerability around Shizuo yet again.

* * *

_I'm hoping this is enough to satisfy you guys. My midterms are creeping up on me so either I'll post more after them or I'll post some more soon because writing relaxes me X3  
Reviews please? I was really happy to get feedback from you guys~ ^^_


	4. An Infestation

_I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!_

_This chapter was kind of hard to write with all sorts of random ideas floating around in my head. Though I can't complain cause I finally finished XD_

* * *

Shizuo had stopped centimeters away from the wall which he almost had rammed the door in his hands into. The weight of the flea, whom he had meant to hit with the door, was obviously missing. His lips curled in disdain, the bodyguard whirled around, ready to unleash another attack on the damned flea-

Who was crumpled on the ground yet again. Just great.

The blond tossed aside the abused door, the sound it made punctuated by a swear from Izaya.

"Your wounds didn't open up, did they?" he asked, at the smaller man's side in a manner of seconds.

"No..." the information broker muttered, scowling.

Shizuo sighed in relief, and pushed aside the voice in his head which wondered why it was a _relief _that Izaya wasn't bleeding again. He instead deemed hiding the troublesome, black haired man's existence from nearby tenants of higher importance.

"Huh..? Put me down..! I'm capable of getting up on my own!" Izaya protested indignantly.  
"Shut it, flea, or I drop you."  
Reddish brown eyes glared up at him before looking at the ground with a huff.

The bodyguard made sure to toss the smaller man as roughly as he could without breaking him or the couch. After he had retrieved the information broker's possessions and had placed the door back in its original position, Shizuo proceeded to make a phone call. He kept his unwanted house-guest in his sight.

Izaya raised an eyebrow at the watchful brown eyes focused on him before shrugging with a grin and reaching for the remote.

"Buy anything or break anything, I kill you," the blond threatened moments before the phone was answered on the other end.

"Hel**lo**, Rus**sian Sush**i! It's tast**y**! It's-"  
"Cheap, I know, Simon."  
"Oh! Shi**zuo**! How **rare** for you to **call** for take-**out**!"  
"You're getting food from Russian Sushi?" Izaya called over, somehow managing to eavesdrop. "Make sure to get fatty tuna~."  
Shizuo scowled and gritted his teeth, "Yes. I know. Anyways, I'm busy with an _infestation_, so the usual for me and...some fatty tuna as well."  
The black haired man grinned and then turned to face the brightly colored children's show on the screen before him.  
"**Fat**ty tu**na**? A la**dy** friend?"

"No. An infestation." Eager to finish the call, Shizuo told the Russian his address.

* * *

"Shizu-chan?"

The addressed ignored the speaker and strode into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Izaya sighed and shook his head with a slight smile. "Don't go breaking that door, too, stupid protozoan..."

It wasn't long until there was a knock upon the door.

**_Crash._**

"Oh! Shi**zuo**! What **hap**pened to your **do**or!"

"Simon~ Come on in~. Don't worry about the door. Shizu-chan's probably going to fix it soon."  
"I**za**ya?" the black man entered. "Where is Shi**zuo**?"  
"In the shower. I'm a guest at the moment."  
"A **gu**est?" Simon echoed curiously.  
"Well...technically. He still hates my guts."  
"Why stay here?"  
Izaya shrugged, "Either Shinra bribes people well, or Erika was right. Regardless, I'd like my tuna now. Just put it on Shizu-chan's tab; he ordered after all."  
"Ah! **De**lighted to have your busi**ness**!" the large man smiled broadly and offered the box full of sushi to the seated man. "Tell Shi**zuo** I **wish** him luck," Simon said as he left the apartment.

"Yes yes, of course," Izaya replied, eagerly opening the box- not unlike a child on Christmas day.

* * *

Shizuo was still drying his blond hair when he stepped out of the bathroom. He felt much more relaxed now that he had showered. That is, until a _certain flea_ opened his overly talkative mouth.

"Shizu-chan~! Was your shower enjoyable~?"

The bodyguard merely grumbled something unintelligible under his breath as he hung his vest and bow-tie on a kitchen chair- away from the flea.

"Aww, is Shizu-chan ignoring me? I'll just have to eat his share of sushi then~."

'_Just ignore it. Just ignore it. Just ig-_'

"...Sushi?"  
"Yeah! Simon got here when you were in the shower."  
"Ah..." The blond walked over to the couch and plucked the box of sushi out of Izaya's grasp. The information broker had actually been about to eat Shizuo's own share.

The black haired man scowled momentarily before his face lit up once again with a grin. "We chatted a bit."  
The bodyguard showed no signs of acknowledgement as he ate.  
"Simon asked why I was staying here of all places."  
He raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the smirking man. After a brief silence, Shizuo sighed, "What did you tell him?"  
Not lifting his gaze from the television screen, Izaya replied offhandedly, "That Erika was right."

As the blond choked on sushi, the information broker laughed.

"_Ugh_...! Why the hell did you say that?"  
"Because~."  
"Because?" the recovered bodyguard lifted the smaller man closer by the front of his shirt.  
"Why else would Shizu-chan let me stay in his apartment~?" Though the black haired man was obviously taunting him, there was a faint, curious light dancing in those reddish brown eyes.  
"That's...That's because..." Shizuo fumbled, feeling his face heat up.  
"That's because...?"  
"Fuck.." he swore and dropped Izaya on the couch.  
An "oof" was barely out of the information broker's mouth when the slamming of a door was heard throughout the apartment.

"...Don't tell me I was right..."

* * *

_Yay for more chapters~! 8D  
I'm trying to update quickly as you can see but I'm trying not to rush. The main reason these are probably being written so quickly is because I've been feeling like crap.  
I'm also probably going to avoid using strong swears too much (probably because I find it tasteless when they are overused).  
Oh, and it was really weird yet really fun to write Simon XD I'm still not quite sure..._

_I just started reading the manga and Shizuo's so cute~ (Or maybe I just think so cause I'm supposed to be cosplaying Izaya XD )_

_Back on topic and out of fangirl mode, I love reviews a lot are you guys know~! I hope to hear some feedback again ^^_

_Until next time~!_


	5. Cute

__

_I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Shizuo had spent the past hours pacing around his bed, lying down, staring out the window, and generally avoiding Izaya and Izaya-related thoughts. However, he had grown hungry again and knew better than to leave his door in such a battered state overnight. Glancing once more out the window at the fading sunset, the blond sighed.

The television had been turned off, but a laptop hummed actively on the otherwise empty couch. The crutches were still on the ground by the couch, so the flea hadn't gotten far.

The smaller man had, in fact, managed to limp into the kitchen and was filling a plastic cup full of water.

"Izaya..?" Shizuo swore mentally for not ignoring the man who had just recently accused him of being gay for him. Though the louse did have a poi- The blond shook his head vigorously and stormed over to Izaya. He grabbed the man roughly by the front of his shirt and glared straight into the information broker's eyes.

"Listen. Don't talk. Just _listen_," Shizuo growled, struggling not to fly off the handle. "I am not _gay_. I am not gay _for you_. I don't know _where_ you, Erika, or anyone else got that notion, but it isn't true."

A strange expression was found in those reddish brown eyes. The closest Shizuo came to naming it was "pained."

"Yes yes, Shizu-chan," the supposedly pained look was lost to an impish twinkle as Izaya tried to coax the larger man's hands to release the front of his shirt. "Honestly, you overreact to everything~."

Sighing and shaking his head, the blond complied. He then set about to fixing the door as best as he could. It would be easy attach the door to its frame this time, for the hinges had remained intact. However, he would need to get a new doorknob. The ex-bartender avoided thinking about leaving the troublesome information broker alone in his home.

Once Shizuo had managed to repair his door for the most part, he pulled out a can of soup. He had been running low, but he planned on stocking up during his quest for a doorknob.  
As he waited for the soup to heat up, the bodyguard went over to the couch and turned on the television. He couldn't help but notice the email which Izaya was viewing.

_The weather is supposed to be bad in Shinjuku. Stay at a friend's house for a few weeks._

_-Shiki_

He raised an eyebrow. He hadn't heard of any foul weather. Sure it was a bit chilly and there was a chance of snow, but that was far from what was called "bad" weather.

_Click._

The black haired man had shut his laptop. A new look had come into his red tinted eyes. Wariness?

"Didn't your mother tell you it's impolite to read someone-else's mail, Shizu-chan?" an unpleasant smirk was upon his face.  
The blond glared in response. "Didn't yours tell you not to mess with people with violent tendencies?"

The microwave blared at that moment, cutting off whatever the flea had cooked up to retort with. Shizuo rose up to fetch the now heated soup. When he sat down in front of the television, his unwanted house-guest raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me that canned food is the only food you've got."  
"And if it is?"  
"You're going to have to buy actual food to prepare or buy me takeout."  
"Or you can deal. Or, better yet, you can starve to death. Second option shouldn't take so long seeing as how scrawny you are," Shizuo muttered, glancing momentarily over at Izaya as he commented about the man's physique.  
A roll of the eyes and a shake of the head, but no words.

Having finished his soup and the silence having remained intact, the blond leaned back and became engrossed in the movie displayed on the screen.

* * *

Several movies, series marathons, and hours later, Shizuo silently stood up from the couch and stretched. During the earliest commercial breaks, he had gotten up to wash his bowl and smoke several times-to the flea's obvious displeasure with the latter. Izaya during those times had flipped open his laptop and checked his messages. However, the pair had barely moved a muscle in the most recent, sluggish hours.

Shizuo glanced at the clock to find the time to be almost one in the morning. A bit later than he usually liked, but he merely shrugged it off; the option of sleeping in later made possible by the ongoing week off.

He then shifted his gaze to the information broker.

The younger man had wiggled in his sleep to take up part of the space Shizuo had been occupying on the couch. Half-curled comfortably on his uninjured side, he slept noiselessly under his jacket which lay in place of a blanket. He looked so very docile and child-like in such a state.

Cute, even.

Widening his eyes, the ex-bartender desperately wanted to shake out those thoughts and shake awake the man on his couch.

Yet...he couldn't. The black haired man was far too peaceful seeming- too cute looking- to do so.

A scowl set on his mouth, overlapped by a furious and flustered redness, Shizuo rushed into his own room. Grateful for having an unharmed, whole door to separate them, he buried his face in the pillows of his bed.

"Damn you, Izaya..."

* * *

_Yay for posting stuff~! 8D_

_Wow, just barely made my 1,000 word mark that I've decided to keep. Hopefully this is adequate for a chapter...unlike a certain chapter that I wanna combine with another but decided I might as well leave it alone since it's there. *glares at chapter 2*_

_Oh, well, I hope you enjoyed this and I look forward to any reviews you guys give me._


	6. Outing for Two

_I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!_

_Ugh..we've been cleaning my house so all of the dust has finally been unearthed after years. Let's just say my sinuses are less than pleased, making it difficult to write properly. Not to mention my tablet has started working so I've been drawing._

_By the way, random restaurant staff later on are characters of mine and a friend's (...the friend is my Shizuo in cosplay ironically enough.)_

_Anyways, enjoy~_

* * *

Izaya groaned as he rubbed his tired eyes. He didn't bother looking at the clock nearby which read 6:23 AM, instead fumbling for the even nearer glass of water and bottle of painkillers.

"Good...he didn't move them..." the black haired man muttered as he popped two pills into his mouth. Downing the lukewarm remainder of water, he glanced over at a door. Shizuo's bedroom door. He proceeded to scowl in the general direction of the man behind said door before setting aside the now empty glass and holding his head in his hands. Sometimes he regretted retaining information so well. Especially information exchanged orally.

_'I am not gay. I am not gay for you. I don't know where you, Erika, or anyone else got that notion, but it isn't true.'_

"...Dammit dammit _dammit_..!" he hissed, eyes squeezed shut. "You're so thick and insensitive...! Stupid..-ugh..." Izaya then said nothing, the only sound to be heard in the apartment being his slowly steadying breathing. Lifting his head, he replaced his grimace with a fake smile; a sigh marked the transition, and his eyelids covered the bitter look in his eyes.

"And that...is why I hate you, Shizu-chan."

* * *

It wasn't until the clock read 10:13 AM, that the man whom the information broker had glared at through a door emerged from behind said door. The two men exchanged not a single word as the taller rummaged about the apartment, likely looking for something along the lines of a wallet.

"Ah..finally..." Shizuo finally muttered to himself, out of Izaya's sight.

The younger man didn't bother with any degrading or provoking comments. He wanted to avoid saying anything to the blond for as long as possible, so as to keep from slipping up in any way with his facade.

"Flea."  
"...Yes, Shizu-chan~?"  
"Quit calling me that, for one. Two, get ready to go. I have to get some stuff and I don't want to even think about what the hell would happen to my apartment if you were left in it."  
"Oh, you still don't trust me~?"  
"Not even as far as I can throw you," Shizuo retorted before turning away to don his shoes.

Izaya rolled his eyes with a smirk plastered upon his face. However, he complied, turning off his laptop and pulling on his coat. After he stood up, he looked down and glared at the crutches.

"Hurry up, flea!" Shizuo called from the apartment's front door. The smell of smoke was starting to fill the apartment again.

Wrinkling his nose, the black haired man limped over to the blond. He snatched the cigarette out of his hands and crushed the smoldering bit on the nearby kitchen counter-top.

"..What the hell..?"  
"It's bad to smoke, Shizu-chan~" the information broker said teasingly.  
Shizuo gritted his teeth and grumbled as he merely began to walk away. He soon had to turn around, not finding the troublesome man at his heels or side. "What keeps taking you so long?"  
"Have we forgotten finding me shot and bleeding and barely able to dodge a vending machine?"  
"...Why the hell aren't you using your crutches?" the blond raised an eyebrow.  
"...Don't need them~" the smaller man replied with a grin, now next to him as he leaned heavily on a wall.  
The bodyguard groaned and muttered to himself, "More like you're too stubborn to use them now that Celty's not babysitting you..." as he hooked his arm in the crook of the black haired man's closest arm. "Look, just use me for support that way you don't get mugged while my back's turned."

Izaya blinked surprised and his face contorted slightly into a confused expression. He then frowned.

'_I hate how he's so unpredictable...it's annoying. Not to mention this is just plain cruel; putting himself right by me and letting me be in contact with him...I hate him so much..._'

Despite his own thoughts, however, the information broker didn't pull away from the taller man as they continued down the hall and down the stairs. He couldn't help but wish that it was more than a simple bribe that allowed him to be so close to the blond.

* * *

Shizuo was beginning to regret letting Izaya hold onto him for support very soon. He was getting strange stares from so many people. He knew their reasons though.

1. He was allowing Izaya Orihara, the person he hated most, to be near him without attacking him.  
2. His arm was linked with said person-he-hated-most.  
3. He probably seemed gay now, despite the few girlfriends that he had been with in the past.

He was surprised when the flea didn't make a comment on how he was beginning to blush.

The blond sighed and pulled the smaller man into a bakery. He pushed up his sunglasses and muttered to Izaya, "Get me a small loaf of that French bread. Get whatever you want since you're paying."

Following a small amount of bickering- mostly caused by Izaya being...Izaya -Shizuo stared at the wall. He hadn't though that it was _that_ bakery which he had gone into. Let alone that _she_ would still be working there.

"-zu-chan. Shiiiizu-chan."  
"What, flea?" the taller man could feel his own eyebrow twitch irritably.  
"I got the bread with _my _precious money already. So unless you want your share eaten, I suggest taking it now," the black haired man smirked as he waved a loaf of bread in front of him, the light dancing playfully in his eyes. The light wasn't as bright as usual. Or as energetic.  
Shizuo waved off any concern or curiosity that may have arisen from noticing those details, instead snatching the bread and dragging the smaller man out of the bakery. He stopped by a bench a few blocks away, on an uncrowded street.

After a few moments of silence, Izaya spoke up.

"Shizu-chan's annoying."  
"Could say the same about you."  
"So cruel~ Not to mention hard to read as ever~"  
"Again...could say the same about you."  
The information broker's smirk broadened, seeming to be pleased as he returned to eating his bagel.

* * *

"We aren't going back, are we?"  
"We are."  
"Hmm.." Izaya mused softly before tugging on Shizuo's arm. "I'll treat you to dinner."  
"Eh?"  
"I. Will. Treat. You. To. Dinner. Dumbed down enough for you~?"  
The blond glowered at him, "It's not like you to be kind to others, especially your worst enemy, without an ulterior motive."  
"You caught me~. I'm just not brave enough to condemn myself to Shizu-chan's likely _awful _cooking just yet~."  
The bodyguard had barely managed to let out a discontent growl before the younger man continued.  
"Though we can go ahead and drop the groceries and doorknob off at your apartment first if you want."  
He groaned, "Fine...we'll eat out. But you -"  
"Have to pay, yes yes. I already said _I_ was treating _you _to dinner."

After the pair dropped off the recently purchased items in the apartment (and after the much needed doorknob was put in), the two men proceeded to make way to a restaurant which Izaya was familiar with.

"For the hundreth time, where the hell are we going?"  
"Turn left. No where of great consequence~."  
The blond gritted his teeth and sidestepped a girl who was preoccupied with texting, pulling Izaya along with him.  
"Easy, easy! Just because I'm on painkillers doesn't mean that you can yank me around like a rag doll!" the black haired man felt his mouth tug into a playful smile. He could hardly resist twirling about into a fun little dance. "Turn left~."  
"..Dammit you're leading me in a circle..! We've already seen this damn alley!"  
"Aww~ But Shizu-chan needs to exercise since he hasn't been working or hunting me down~."  
The bodyguard snarled, "Just. Get. Us. To. The damn. Restaurant."

Giggling devilishly, Izaya relented, having the older man tug him back several blocks.

Entering, Izaya grinned and waved cheerily at a the slender man at the reservation desk. "Hello there, Quincy~."  
"Huh..?" the white haired employee looked up from the floor at which he had been boredly staring at. "Oh...Orihara. Reservation as usual?"  
"Of course, but you'll have to guess~."  
"When don't I?" the golden eyed teen began to finger a booklet, scanning the pages. "...No Kanra or Nakura today?"  
"I thought I'd give you a run for your money~."  
"...Joy."

Moments passed as the employee grew less pleased to Izaya's own pleasure. Though the time wasted was obviously not to Shizuo's delight.

"Look, kid. The damn flea reserved, so the name left over at the end of the night is gonna be his. Table? Now?"  
The albino widened hsi eyes, "O-of c-course, Mr. Heiwajima...! T-table for two?" Obviously confused and shaken, the teenager fumbled for two menus and swiftly began to lead them to an open table.

"Must Shizu-chan be so scary~?" Izaya asked teasingly, after the albino had scurried away and their orange haired waiter had fetched their drinks.  
"You were annoying me and we were having to wait. I don't want to spend more time out here seen with _you_ than I have to," the blond stated before sipping on his soda.  
"Yes, yes~" the information broker laughed quietly, raising his glass of wine to his lips.  
"...Aren't you _not _supposed to drink alcohol with pain killers..?"  
The black haired man shrugged, "They've just about worn off. Besides, why does Shizu-chan care~?"  
He shot a glare in return, "It's not that I care, I'm just saying...damn flea..."

* * *

Izaya had tried to hold his liquor, but the pain in his leg and side was proving rather difficult to ignore. As he ate the food which had finally been served, he wished strongly for any drunkenness to wear off quickly.

Unfortunately- or fortunately -for the information broker, his wishing was in vain.

* * *

"Would you quit tripping? I'm not gonna catch you next time!"  
"In case Shizu-chan is ignorant to even the effects of alcohol, it's rather hard to walk when drunk. Especially if you're wounded," Izaya stated to the vehemently glaring blond, his speech slightly slurred.  
"Well maybe you shouldn't have drunk so much wine!"  
"I was in pain," the black haired man protested.

Shizuo chewed on his lip before groaning. He knew better than to continue arguing with such a drunk, troublesome person as Izaya.  
Luckily for the smaller man, the older held true to his resolve.

"Now you go to the damn couch and just fall asleep," the bodyguard grumbled as he lightly pushed the lightweight man along and shoved him onto the couch. He turned to leave for his own bedroom but found his wrist caught. "...What do you want, flea?" he snarled.  
"...Don't go," Izaya whispered, one of his eyes hidden by his arm which was pressed against half of his face. The other reddish brown eye flitted away from looking at Shizuo desperately to looking off to the side embarrassedly.

The blond couldn't help but wonder if the blush was from the alcohol or from embarrassment.

He sighed and gruffly tugged his wrist away, "Hell no."  
The black haired man hesitantly sat halfway up and grabbed onto his sleeve again, "...Please stay..."  
"And why the hell should I do that..?" the ex-bartender asked, his anger faltering slightly at the vulnerable nature being displayed.  
"...Because...Shizu-chan's heart isn't inhuman...just the rest of him."  
The blond sighed, "Where would I sleep then, hmm?"  
"The floor."  
Shizuo shook his head and sighed once more, '_Damn this conscience of mine...and damn him. He says **I'm** unpredictable. He should look in a freaking mirror for a change._'

"What're you..?" Izaya's tired reddish brown eyes fluttered in surprise, and his cheeks flushed more.  
"Picking you up. I refuse to sleep on the floor of my own home...And if you dare make any sexual innuendos or doing anything at all, I will snap you in two."  
A slight pout had come upon the smaller man's face, "How cruel..." He then rubbed his eyes and drowsily rested his head against Shizuo's chest.  
The blond could feel the pink blush on his own cheeks from the..._endearing_ behavior which his enemy was displaying.

'_I swear...if this keeps up I doubt I'll be able to keep calling him my enemy...Let alone try to kill him...N-Not that I like him at all! Not even in the slightest..!_'

Flustered, he shoved away a second train of thought in his head which disagreed with the previous as he lay the younger man on his bed gently.

* * *

_Now imagine dirty, awful things if you must, I just prefer not to write smut. It's just not my thing._

_I'm just going to imagine this fluffy slowly developing romance since that's what it is._

_Also, explanation for Izaya's behavior at certain points (ex. getting frustrated at the beginning of this chapter; clinging to Shizuo's sleeve) I personally interpret Izaya as basically a kid in a 23 year old's body. He hates losing and not getting what he wants, and also he's probably needy/clingy since he doesn't have any friends besides Shinra and thus is lonely. Not to mention he's drunk when he clings in this and thus can't properly keep up his bothersome attitude. -is shot for unnecessary explanation which was probably skipped-  
And please don't kill me for using the cliched alcohol and drunkenness gig. ^^;_

_Ffft and sorry about how I took a while to update as compared to other updates before, I've just been rather swamped with schoolwork and my visual arts. Oh and Pandora Hearts XD_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and feedback/reviews please? :3 They encourage me to write more_


	7. The Monster and the Psycho

_I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!_

* * *

Tiredly, Izaya cuddled closer to the warm form beside him. It took a moment for him to then process that he wasn't on the couch. Then it took another moment to realize that he was not alone. Then he figured out that he was in the arms of the person he was always trying to avoid the grasp of.  
Blushing, the information broker squirmed only to find himself gently pulled closer by Shizuo's arms.

"S-stupid protozoan..!" the black haired man hissed, blushing further and trying to find some way to wiggle away.

'_Please..! Don't..! If you really don't like me then why..? Stop sending these mixed messages, dammit..!_' He soon ended up clinging to the blond. "Why do you have to do this to me...?"

"Do what to you...?" the older man mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.  
"N-nothing!" Izaya frantically attempted to move away, but a sharp pain in his side and leg prevented him from doing so. Cringing, he bit his lip.  
"..What's wrong?"  
"..N...nothing.." the smaller man barely managed to reply as he clutched at his wounds.  
Shizuo was silent for a moment before sighing softly and getting up. Shortly, he returned with a glass of water and the bottle of pain killers.

Hastily, Izaya snatched the pills and water. After he had downed both, he set them on the bedside table, with a slight sigh of relief. He then looked up to find Shizuo just calmly watching him.

* * *

The ex-bartender couldn't help but stare at the black haired man on his bed as he desperately tried to ward off his pain. If not for the night before, he would have just brushed the man aside and made him get his own pain killers.

But...how could one be that cruel to a person- mortal enemy or not -after seeing them heart-wrenchingly needy the day before?

"...Now what was that about me doing something to you?" Shizuo asked, his voice level and calm for once around the other man.  
"...It..." the younger man said, looking so very frail. "It was nothing~ I mean, geez, Shizu-chan-" Izaya's suave recovery was cut off by the front of his shirt being grabbed. Shizuo forced him to look at him.

The brief look of terror in the smaller man's eyes almost made him let go.

The blond hesitantly began to ask his question, but then was cut off.  
"Let go! Don't..don't come near me, dammit!" the information broker thrashed, attempting to get free. "It's not something some monster like you could understand!"

'_Monster._'

His vision blurred and his thoughts vanished, rage and pain filling up the void. "**_Monster? _**Do you think it's a wise idea to call someone who's actually _**concerned**_ for you a**_ monster?_** It's no wonder everyone wants you to go **_die_!**"

The younger man didn't respond, and his own fury slowly cooled. Shizuo realize he had pinned him on the bed, his hands gripping Izaya's wrists almost too tightly. As the fire died down further in him, he also noticed the information broker's eyes were shining oddly in the light.

As though he was...about to cry.

* * *

He could feel his eyes burning and knew this time he wouldn't be able to hold back his tears.

Taking advantage of Shizuo's slackened grip on his wrists, Izaya managed to slip away and limp into the bathroom. He would have gone further, but he couldn't make the distance, and didn't want anyone finding him. A locked bathroom door would do.

He turned on the shower and the fan and sink, all only for noise to drown out any sobs that might escape him.

Sitting down against the wall, he brought his non-injured leg up to his chest and hugged it. Soon enough, he could feel his hot tears through his sleeves.

'_I can't control him...I can't control what he does...He can terrify me and hit my weak spots without even trying...Not to mention all of this mafia tension that's going on thanks to Katsuo and I'm injured..! Has the world forgotten that I'm supposed to control it, not the other way around..?_'

* * *

Shizuo stared and scowled at the ceiling and walls of his bedroom for what seemed to be hours. He didn't understand what was happening.

Izaya was acting unstable and lashing out and seemed to be out of control. His usual irritating, calm demeanor completely and utterly absent.  
And he himself, the one always trying to kill the other man with any public property he could find, was concerned. Concerned for his mortal enemy.

He buried his face in his hands, fingers almost clawing out his hair. "What the hell is going on..? Dammit, Shinra...You just had to shove this psycho into my life even further..."

After a while of confusedly attempting to understand the situation, the blond noticed the shower and fan noises coming from the bathroom. He also could barely pick out the odd crying gasps here and there.

Sighing, he grabbed a cigarette and stood up. '_Why does my gut hurt...? Why does even my heart hurt..? ...Why is he acting like this?_'

Almost an entire cigarette pack later, the shower water stopped along with the fan in the bathroom.  
"...Might as well try to ask him..."

* * *

After taking several deep breaths in an attempt to further regain his composure, Izaya reluctantly opened the bathroom door. He was less than pleased to be greeted with cigarette smoke scented air.

Glancing momentarily at the blond nearby, he shuffled over to the kitchen and busied himself with making tea. He heard the older man shifting about, most likely moving away to another area of the apartment.

The information broker certainly didn't expect to be gently hugged from behind by the older man. He couldn't even bring himself to say something.

Shizuo sighed after a bit of silence, likely trying to figure out what to say. "I...Don't know why I'm concerned for you...or why my gut hurts right now...I don't expect you to know either, but just tell me what's bugging you."  
He bit his lip briefly. "...I can't tell you."  
"...Why?"  
"Secret Izaya secrets~," he barely managed to say.  
"Ugh..." the older man groaned, pulling out of his embrace and leaning against the counter.  
"Now it's my turn to ask you something~," he began, seeming less nervous but growing more nervous by the second. "Why did I wake up in bed with you?"  
"Hn? You mean, you don't remember?"  
"Would I ask if I remembered whatever happened?"Izaya retorted, placing the kettle of water on the stove.  
Shizuo sighed and shook his head, "Right...Well, you remember drinking alcohol, at least, right?"  
"Yes," the information broker nodded as he sat on the countertop.  
"Well...when we got back here you...acted differently..."  
Frowning, the younger man paused for a moment. "...How so?"  
"You...clung to my sleeve and practically begged me not to go and to stay with you. It was almost like you were a little kid."  
"...I see..." he looked off to the side.  
"And so I ended up taking you to bed with me so that I could actually fall asleep comfortably and you wouldn't be so...lonely and clingy."

* * *

When he had finished explaining himself, Shizuo glanced over at the man who had earlier that day called him a 'monster'. Seeing the faint blush on his cheeks and slighlty frustrated pout upon his face, he couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head.

"...What's so amusing, _Shizu-chan_?"  
"Heh...You really are an odd one."  
"Oh?"  
"Just watch yourself for a day. You have so many sides to you, I swear its hard to believe your the same person."

He saw the younger man begin to smirk and say something most likely irritating in response, but then a curious new expression came on his face. His reddish-brown eyes were a bit larger than usual and the faint blush had returned. Surprised was the closest Shizuo came to naming the expression. Then Izaya widened his eyes a bit more and looked off to the side blushing even more. Embarrassed?

As he watched the information broker mostly regain his typical demeanor, the blond realized he himself had been smiling ever since he had chuckled.

* * *

_Yay~ I finished a chapter~ I hope this later part makes up for the earlier part of the chapter XD Honestly I was tempted to leave this sort of cute, making up part out and put it into a new chapter since it takes away from the effect of the depressing part. But I think that would be rather cruel of me and my Shizuo already isn't happy with me for making it so depressing earlier XDD_

_Also earlier, if you noticed, I hinted slightly at the plot that really isn't focused on cause I fail like that. Ah, well, I mostly want to focus on the romance and the plot really is just an excuse for why Izaya was hurt and Shizuo has become concerned and stuff._

_Hopefully I can update soon again...depends if my schoolwork lets me *looks over shoulder at monster of homework* ^^;_

_Reviews are always welcome~ Especially since they motivate me~_

_Until next time~~!_


	8. Knife in a Gun Fight

_I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!_

* * *

Izaya smiled wryly to himself as he finished packing up. Grateful that he had not packed too much, the information broker glanced over at the bedroom which housed the one whose help he would have had to enlist, had he packed too much.

He sighed to himself and lightly stepped over to and opened the bedroom door. The last few days between him and the blond man inside had been a bit awkward. Not necessarily bad...just...awkward. It had at least been nice that the older man had not said he hated him for a while.

Setting down his cell phone on the bedside table, Izaya carefully slid onto the bed beside Shizuo. He looked at his sleeping face and couldn't help but smile. Hesitantly, he kissed the older man's lips which tasted like cigarettes. As he rose he said quietly, "Just because you haven't been getting as angry these past days doesn't mean you won't get angry later on...not to mention there's probably no way in hell you'd ever kiss _me_..."

Closing the door behind him, Izaya unwittingly neglected to pick up his cell phone and unwillingly picked up his suitcase. He proceeded to return to Shinjuku.

* * *

Scowling, Shizuo ignored the urge to smash the cell phone which had woken him up with its obnoxious ring-tone. He only realized when he had sat up with said cell phone in hand that it was, in fact, not his.

_Message from Shiki-_

_Don't go back to your office.  
Katsuo is looking for you._

"Katsuo..?" Shizuo muttered confusedly as he squinted at the phone's screen.

After he finally managed to process the ominous warning, the blond sighed and rose from his bed. "Izaya..! Come get your damned phone..!"  
No answer.  
He frowned confusedly as he opened his door and was greeted with an empty apartment. "...Izaya?"

It wasn't long before the ex-bartender realized that the only proof that Izaya had even been there was the cell phone in his hand, the crutches collecting dust on the floor, and maybe the scent of the younger man on the couch.

"I knew it was gonna happen...hell..I should be happy about it..." the blond scowled up at the ceiling frustratedly. "...So why do things involving him bother me in a way that they didn't before...?" He then chewed on his lip, vaguely registering the taste of tea and tuna, as he paced about.

"...Dammit! I don't time for this..Ugh..!" Shizuo said, then proceeding to search for his own cell phone. Once he found it, he dialed in "1". Following a long chorus of many rings, the other end picked up.

"Yes, Big Brother?"

* * *

Kasuka Heiwajima had just woken up on his first free day in a long time. Given he would have liked a longer break than just a day, but he wasn't one for complaining all too often.

He had been petting his pet cat when his phone began ringing. His expression never changed as he detached himself from the furry animal and slowly walked over to the source of the noise. The caller ID read: _Shizuo Heiwajima_

The slightest of smiles reaching his lips, the actor answered, "Yes, Big Brother?"  
"Kasuka! I thought you weren't going to pick up," Shizuo responded, his voice sounding somewhat desperate  
"Sorry. My cat didn't want to let go."  
"S'fine. Anyways, I need your help. Okay, so there's this person that I really hate. A lot. A friend of mine made me start taking care of them and such cause they got themself hurt somehow. Now, keep this in mind that I usually am throwing things at this person when I see them."  
'_Izaya Orihara,_' Kasuka thought to himself, well aware of the disputes between the two men.  
"And well...I've...I haven't been getting as angry at them as I've been around them..and I keep doing weird things like smiling at them or being nice to them or letting them sleep beside me cause they were lonely...I don't get it."  
"...Perhaps...you love the-" the younger brother was cut off by the sound of what was most likely his older brother dropping the phone in shock.

Shizuo didn't speak for a few moments.

"S-sorry, Kasuka...What was that again?"  
"Perhaps you love them... It's possible. For instance, people are usually terrified of you. When they get to know you they aren't anymore because you're not a bad person. Maybe you just needed to see them in a different light."

* * *

'_Me loving **Izaya**? How..? He's..he's an awful person! If he even counts as one!_'

"I understand what you mean, Kasuka...but you have to understand something. This guy is the worst bastard on the face of this planet. He screws people over daily, he hasn't left me alone since high school, he sometimes stalks people, and he works with the fucking _yakuza_!"  
"You don't choose who you love. You just love, no matter the person's character."  
"...I guess...But where are you getting this, anyways- or did you fall in love behind my back?"  
"Remember that I'm an actor."  
"Right, right. Well, talk to you later."  
"Yes. Bye."

As the blond snapped his phone shut, he sighed and held one hand up to his head. After just standing silently for several moments, he sighed again and fished out Izaya's cellphone.

"Do I...love you?"

* * *

"Oh, my my~ Katsuo~~! What a surprise to see you here!" Izaya grinned exuberantly, as his eyes held a dark look. One hand already in one of his jacket's pockets, he fingered several knives.  
"Izaya. A pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from my own informants. Shiki must value you very highly," the man addressed as Katsuo said from Izaya's desk as the two of them stood in the large office.  
"You flatter me~~."  
"I assume you got my message, judging by that limp of yours?" Katsuo didn't grin back at the slender man, but his eyes glinted dangerously.  
"Ah, yes. Horada conveyed it wonderfully. Though his aim was less than perfect I must say~."  
The crime boss chuckled darkly, "That's good. And now, Mr. Orihara, I must ask you for your response. Will you or will you not join my group? You know the consequences."

The information broker quickly pulled out his typical close combat knife, "Shiki would be terribly displeased with me if I decided to join you~. Especially before anything truly devastating has happened to his lot."  
Smirking, Katsuo pulled out a simple yet functional handgun.

"Don't bring a knife to a gun fight. You'll lose."

* * *

_PLOT WHICH I KEEP FORGETTING TO REFERENCE TO A LOT POPS UP 8D  
__At least I managed to keep with my plan of when I wanted Katsuo to pop up XD_

_Anyways, yeah, you all have now met Katsuo who has been causing the "bad weather" over in Shijuku, troubling Shiki's group, and sprung Horada so that he could shoot Izaya and give Katsuo's message to Izaya (basically "Join us cause we're going to kick Shiki's ass and will kill you if you don't join us by the time Shiki dies or gives up." except in fancier words)  
(also I guess Katsuo can be considered an OC/FC even though I'm probably never gonna use him again and this was just for making some sort of plot for this XD )_

_Hopefully I got Kasuka in character XD I feel like I made him talk to much. Ah well, at least he was saying important stuff._

_Anyways, feedback/reviews~? They motivate me to write more (not to mention this time around you all could help me think of what to do now with Katsuo and Shizuo and Izaya now that I've actually introduced this plot thing; I'd really appreciate it)_


	9. Missing

_I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!_

_Seeing as I'm sick right now I should probably be resting...^^;_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Shizuo had been staring numbly at the cell phone in his hand for the better part of his train ride to Shinjuku. When the train had finally stopped, he sighed and pocketed the electronic device.

'_I can't believe this is happening...Hell, he's probably going to be giggling at his computer and then he'll poke fun at me and laugh at me..._'

The ex-bartender was tempted to go back at that very moment. But he continued off the train, perhaps out of some hope that the information broker who was hated by so many could somehow love him back.

When the blond had arrived at the younger man's office, he found a long haired woman carefully stepping inside. No doubt Izaya's unfortunate secretary.

"...'Scuse me," he said.  
The black haired woman turned and gave him a calculating glare, "...Yes?"  
"..Think you could let me in for a moment?"  
"Go ahead, I couldn't care less. By the way, if you see Izaya and he's not dead- or you don't kill him on sight -tell him I refuse to clean up that mess in there for him." After she said these words, the brown eyed woman turned and left.

Rather confused, Shizuo stepped into the information broker's office.

The light from the large windows illuminated the blood splatters on the wall and the blood which had pooled on the floor mere hours before. A multitude of knives were scattered on the floor, one of which was coated in blood.

* * *

Shinra wasn't surprised to find Shizuo outisde his door that day. He _had_ promised him some money for watching over Izaya.

"Izaya's missing."  
"Hmm?" the doctor raised an eyebrow at the blond's serious look, "Of course he is. At least from your house. He's probably back in Shinjuku."  
"He's not there. I looked. Also..." the ex-bartender hurriedly fished out a black cellphone from his pockets. Following him pressing a series of buttons, he held out the phone to Shinra.  
The doctor took it and frowned at the message. "I see..." He handed the phone back to Shizuo. "Well, I don't know who this Katsuo is but chances are he is a crime boss. You see, Shiki is one that Izaya works with."  
"So this Shiki will know where Izaya is?"  
"I never said that. And I doubt Shiki is in a pleasant mood wherever he is."

Without another word, Shizuo turned and briskly walked off.

"Sh-Shizuo..! Where are you going?"  
"To find Shiki and then find Izaya."

Shinra's face contorted confusedly.

* * *

Izaya blinked his eyes blearily, unsure of where he was or what had happened. When a sharp pain shot through one of his legs and he let out a hiss, however, he remembered quite clearly...

_It wasn't the first time he had found himself with a gun pointed at him._

_"Don't bring a knife to a gun fight. You'll lose."_

_Only moments before, Katsuo had possessed only a dangerous glint in his eyes. Now a confident smirk was present on his face._

_"My my, Katuso~. So quick to pull out a gun are we?"  
"You pulled out the knife, my dear Izaya."  
"Not so friendly now~ I can't handle you coming onto me like this~."  
"Joking aside, Orihara, drop the knife."  
"Come and get it~. Or are you scared~?"_

_A menacing glower came upon the crime boss's face before he returned to a calm smirk. "I have no reason to be scared of someone like you."  
"Precisely precisely~," Izaya nodded, hiding any fear that may have arisen from the dark glare he was given._

_The information broker made no attempts to run or move as he was approached. However, in the blink of an eye, when Katsuo was near him, the pale man sunk his knife deeply into the taller man's shoulder.  
"You little bastard..!" the crime boss snarled through clenched teeth.  
Letting out an arrogant chuckle, Izaya reached for another knife as he stepped back. However, Katsuo was faster than he had anticipated and his already wounded leg was not fully recovered._

**_Bang!_**

_The younger man barely managed to hold back a yowl of pain as he crumpled down, his formerly not-injured leg now shot.  
__Moments later, he blacked out, the last thing he felt being the butt of Katsuo's handgun bashing him in the back of his head._

Izaya began to reach one of his arms back to touch where he had been struck but soon found that the hand he had reached with was handcuffed to the bed.

He sighed, "And I bet that the door is locked as well."

Reaching now with his free arm, the information broker gingerly touched the back of his head. He winced with a quiet hiss when he found the spot. His skull wasn't broken, but it hurt nonetheless.

Already less than pleased with his situation, the black haired man carefully sat up, putting as little strain or stress on his recently injured leg.

The room he had been confined to was windowless and barren of any furniture except for the bed he was handcuffed to, the small table beside the bed, and a chair in the farthest corner of the room from him. Analyzing the room further, he found no cameras.

"At least he made sure this damn wound was dressed..." Izaya sighed, carefully laying back and staring at the ceiling. "...Nothing else to do, I suppose, except to wait...Heh."

* * *

Shiki had been, for the better half of the past hour or so, glancing down at his cell phone, impatiently waiting for a response from Izaya. The troublesome younger man knew better than to ignore a warning from him, so there were several possibilities as to why the crime boss had not recieved an answer yet.

A: Izaya was sleeping and making up for the sleep which he always misses.

B: The damned information broker was screwing around and purposely not answering.

C: He couldn't get to his cellphone and thus was captured by Katsuo.

The black haired man sighed and tapped his foot lightly. The last option was unlikely since the younger man _always_ had at least one cell phone at hand. However, it was also unlikely- no, _inconceivable _-to have the information broker dining out cheerily at a restaurant with his well known enemy, Shizuo Heiwajima.

But Shiki knew his eyes hadn't been lying when the limping black haired man had been watching the taller blond intently in the manner that he always did as the two of them sat together.  
Scowling, the crime boss shook his head and rubbed one of his temples lightly as he glanced at his cell phone once more.

He had barely managed to confirm the lack of messages on the device when a rather frantic underling scrambled in. The crime boss scowled more, his brow furrowed as he inwardly cursed himself for hiring less-than-capable men and simultaneously opened his mouth. The underling cut him off, however.

"Sh-Shi-Shizuo H-Heiwajima i-is here..!" the trembling young man managed to squeak out. "A-and he says he w-wants t-to sp-speak with you a-about I-Izaya.."

* * *

_Determined Shizu-chan is determined.  
Also, what do you guys think of how I wrote Shiki? I don't have much time to read the light novel right now, not to mention he only appeared about once in the anime...yeah..I just kinda fudged the personality XD_

_Anyone recognize The Princess Bride allusion I snuck in there~? XD_

_Took me a while to get around to finishing this, it did. Especially since I'm not sick like I was when I started this._

_Anyways, reviews are always welcome and VERY encouraged and wanted! (they help encourage me/remind me to write more)_

_Until next time~_


	10. Uneventful Events

_I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!_

_Another random FC/OC person like Katsuo is being added for sake of moving along the plot XD;_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Shiki sighed irritatedly and glanced at each of his bodyguards about the room, making brief eye contact. He wanted all of them on edge with the famed Fortissimo of Ikebukuro about to come crashing through his doors.

The subordinate who had been the bearer of the bad news had barely managed to scamper away from the doors when they were slammed open with strength belonging only to Shizuo Heiwajima.

'_As if this week couldn't get any worse...Repair costs for anything this man breaks are coming out of Izaya's next pay._'

* * *

Izaya sneezed and wrinkled his nose mere moments before he heard a silky voice, definitely a woman's, outside, chatting with someone. Two guards by the sound of it. His keen ears managed to pick up most of the conversation.

"-ya Orihara's in here? Correct?"  
"Who's askin'?"  
"Oh, just a little insignificant information broker of Katsu's."  
"-at do you want?"  
"It's not what I want. It 's what our dear Big Bad wants. Now if you boys will excuse me, I have a job to d-" at that moment, someone decided to open the room's door. Said door was soon shut in the faces of two disgruntled guards by a woman with blonde hair in a loose braid over her shoulder.

Having seated herself on the chair in the corner, she looked at him silently, her cat-like eyes analyzing him and the situation.  
His smile unfitting for his state as usual, he raised his handcuffed wrist slightly, "I'd rise to my feet to greet you, Miu, but I'm quite tied up as it seems."  
The addressed chuckled softly and shook her head a bit, "Twenty-three years old and still meddling about, I see."  
"Thirty-three years old and still doing the same, I see."  
"Ever the cheeky bastard, aren't you?."  
"With pride. What can I do for you?"  
"Well, Katsuo, ever the dear, hired me quite recently and has basically sent me-" she rose to her feet and drew closer "-to convince you to join and tell him what he wants - or to at least draw some information out of you _by any means necessary._"  
"Ah, Katsuo~. He's almost as stubborn as that protozoan."

Miu rolled her eyes briefly before she saying next, "Anyways, Iza-chan, you and I have some business to conduct."

"How formal," the younger information broker commented off-handedly.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Shizuo growled, his fists tightly clenched. He was surprised he had managed to restrain himself thus far.

"I already told you. I have no plans to go rescue Orihara. You want him, go get him. But in the underground, it's every man for himself. If I waste man power on the damn fool, it could very well endanger our group."  
The blond's brown glare intesified and he found himself rising to his feed and grabbing up the small table in front of him. Bodyguards and subordinates alike pulled out their guns to aim at the ex-bartender. However, a deafening blast not too far off caught everyone's attention.

Moments later, Shiki recieved a call.

Closing the phone and rising to his feet, the yakuza boss began barking out orders. Shizuo discarded the table and stormed over to him. "What the hell is going on?"  
"What do you think? Katsuo's men are raiding the damn place," the older man replied irritatedly before returning to his order giving.  
"Can't you even spare a few damn men to get that useless fle-"

"What part of 'no' don't you understand? He's on his own. Why do you even care?" Shiki's eyes pierced deep into the blond, "You want him dead, right?"

Shizuo froze on the spot.

'_I can't just say that I love Izaya..I don't even know for sure. He's a bastard anyways and he deserves to die. Who knows, maybe if I let him die these confusing feelings will die too...But..I dont' want to see him hurt...even if he deserves it several times over._'

A "Hmmph" from the nearby yakuza boss, brought him out of his thoughts. "What are you standing around thinking for? You're Shizuo Heiwajima, aren't you? The man who throws public property on instinct? Do what you want, just get the hell out of here quick before I decide to have you taken care of," the black haired man said gruffly before returning to more pressing matters.

Soon, after slipping out of Shiki's hideout and picking off a subordinate of Katsuo's in the process, Shizuo walked quite a few blocks away before stopping and walking into an alley. He tossed the man of Katsuo's on the ground in front of him.

"Wh-What do you w-want? I-I didn't do nothin'..!"  
"Talk."  
"..What?"  
"Talk. Now. Where's Katsuo hiding Izaya? Where's Katsuo? How do I get there?  
"Oh, well, uh...I dunno who this Izaya person is but I know where boss is."  
"Take me there."  
"But the others will know I ratted boss out!"  
Shizuo merely looked at him through his sunglasses, eyebrow raised.  
"...But I don't like the idea of being cut in half by a street sign. All right, all right, follow me. But don't tell 'em it was me."

The blond sighed and shook his head as he followed the man out of the alley.

'_You better be there when I get there, Izaya..._'

* * *

_I...have very mixed feelings about this chapter... Hopefully the next chapter will be as good as I imagine it to be_

_Please tell me if I missed any typos/spelled something wrong/messed up with my grammar._

_Reviews..?_


	11. Knight in a Bartender's Suit

_I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!_

* * *

Katsuo sighed irritatedly as his phone kept ringing and ringing and ringing. Once a new round of ringing had started up he picked up the phone and said in a seemingly calm voice, "What?"

"Boss! This isn't turning out so well for us. Shiki was able to muster his guys for retaliation pretty quickly and they're winning."  
"Stay there."  
"What? That's suicide!"  
"Stay there."  
"But-"  
"I said stay there and if you refuse to listen I'll come over there and shoot you myself. Understand?"  
"Y-Yes, sir."  
"Excellent. I'll send a few reinforcements."

Hanging up after saying this and then turning off his phone, the crime boss picked up his radio only to find it out of batteries. He muttered, "Never liked the damn thing" as he tossed it into the trash. He then strode over to the door to his office and ordered the men stationed there to gather reinforcements.

It wasn't like anyone was going to be barging into his office or anything.

* * *

Having knocked out his guiding subordinate and barrelled through haphazardly shooting lackeys, Shizuo had been able to get in quite far. The place, as far as he could tell, lacked cameras which explained the abscence of any back up unless someone saw him while he was fighting.

Going on gut instinct completely, the ex-bartender found a hallway where two men already fallen. They both were laying by an open door. As he cautiously drew closer to the door, he heard humming. When he peered into the room, it was mostly barren of furniture except for a chair in the corner, a bedside table, and a bed which a pair of handcuffs were attached to.

Perched upon the bed was the source ofthe humming. A woman with a golden braid draped over on shoulder and green eyes. She noticed him quite quickly. "Oh? A knight in shining armor perhaps~?" she purred.

"Is Izaya here?" the blond bodyguard asked to the point.  
"Little ol' Miu might know~"  
"Just tell me," Shizuo growled.  
She giggled before dramatically clearing her throat and taking a deep breath.

"We're sorry, but your princess is in another castle~!"

"..._What?_" he looked at her incredulously.  
Miu laughed lightly, "Ah, you're facial expression is priceless~."  
Shizuo groaned irritatedly, "Look, lady, I don't have time for this. Where's Izaya?"  
"Silly boy went off to deal with the Big Bad himself~. With both of his legs injured too."  
"What about his legs? And what do you mean by 'Big Bad'?"

"Katsuo is this group's Big Bad, or major boss-type-person. And he shot Iza-chan's other leg when he kidnapped him. Though Iza-chan did manage to stab Katsuo quite nicely in his shooting arm. Right at the shoulder. Though...I'm not much with guns so I'm not sure how much that will affect him when it comes to shooting. But I'm sure it hurts quite a bit~."

Shizuo gritted is teeth. The situation wasn't exactly sounding all too pleasant. "All right, where is this asshole?"  
Miu giggled, "Well, in a videogame, where do the bosses hide~?"  
"..This isn't a videogame; just answer me."  
"You answer mine."  
'_Are all informants this annoying?_' "Ugh, fine... At the end of a dungeon..?"  
"True... But what do you have to get through before you get to them?"  
"...Lackeys?"  
"Mhmmmmm. And where do they get very densely packed?"  
"...Before the boss?"  
"Good job~~~. Now run along~. Go save your little damsel. Oh, and make sure to tell Iza-chan that I called him that~." Her smile still mischievously curling she sashayed by him, out the door.

Sighing, he thought. He knew he needed a weapon if he was going to rescue Izaya without more unnecessary injuries.

* * *

Katsuo watched as the knob of his door turned slowly. He raised an eyebrow. He didn't exactly expect the one to step through said door to be the information broker he had kidnapped.

"Orihara? Ah, so Miu decided to free you."  
"Perhaps. Or maybe I just freed myself," the informant responded vaguely as he shut the door behind him.  
"Judging by that awkward limp you're trying to hide, I'd say you're in no condition to be walking." He felt himself begin to smirk and he pulled out his gun, "Let alone face me."

The informant paled.

Katsuo chuckled, "So why don't you drop that switchblade of yours, it won't do you any good. I control this situation."  
Reluctantly, Izaya released his grip on his knife.  
"Good informant. Now, I can tell you're far too stubborn to join my group, and far too troublesome, so I'm going to have to let you go."

Two clicks echoed in the large room when the crime boss readied his gun. He found the informant in possession of a gun himself.

"Actually, I was thinking you and I could conduct some business~," Izaya said, a familiar smirk upon his face.  
"Finally done with your knife games?"  
"Maybe. I was thinking you and I could play a game of wits now."  
"Is that so? I could just shoot you, you know."  
"As could I," the informant quickly pointed out.

A menacing, black glare met a confident, red stare in the silence.

"I'm not in the mood for games."  
"Then what? You suggest we shoot it out in your expensively decorated office?"

"If that's what it takes to get rid of you then so be it..!" Katsuo was sick of informants and other such complications. So he was going to get rid of the persistant nuisance known as Izaya Orihara in his office.

* * *

A shot rang out.

A cry was caught in a throat.

And a roar mingled with a crash as a powerful assault on the eardrums.

* * *

_8D Cliffhange-shot-_

_Anyways, in rereading this whole multichapter fic, I"m not really satisfied with it. this was sorta me getting used to writing Izaya and Shizuo and getting the feel for writing this sort of stuff. There are lots of things I would improve upon (who knows, one day I might rewrite it) and I don't understand why you guys read this thing XD_

_*scuttles off to do next chapter*_

_I lurv me some reviews~~~They inspire me and remind me to keep writing~~ 8D (also there are probably tons of grammar and spelling mistakes in here that I dont' feel like looking for so please point them out if you see any)_


End file.
